Itachi Uchiha (NejiHyuga2)
Itachi Uchiha, along with Shisui Uchiha, are the primary frontrunners in the preventing of the Uchiha Downfall. By killing the primary person who wants the Uchiha Clan massacred, he safely prevented a tragedy. Background The Prevention of Tragedy When the Nine-Tails invaded Konoha, most of the village was destroyed. The Uchiha Clan was blamed because of their Sharingan which is able to control the Tailed Beasts so they were blamed first. Unable to prove their innocence, a civil war threatens to break out. Itachi and Shisui try their best to prevent it. Itachi and Fugaku exchanges words and he relays it to the Hokage. The Hokage himself and the other elders agreed to Itachi's terms but Danzō kept saying that the Uchiha must be eradicated to maintain peace. A big fight broke out with Itachi and Shisui emerging victorious. Danzō was killed but Shisui received a fatal wound and he bled out. This was when Itachi awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. Appearance Itachi, when young, dressed in a high-collared T-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and white pants with 3 black-and-white stripes on the right leg similar to Sasuke's wardrobe. When in the Anbu, he wore the same clothes except his pants are long and are white and he wears a chestplate with a sword that he can draw with his left hand. During the Konoha Invasion, he wore standard Uchiha attire. He was buried in white cloth next to c:naruto:Sakumo Hatake and his name inscribed on the Konoha Memorial. Personality Itachi is very serious but at times can be playful. He loves his little brother more than anyone else. He also has a crush on Izumi Uchiha but fails to explain his feelings as he dies at the end of the Konoha Invasion. Itachi plays pranks very occasionally. He only played two pranks his entire life. Once when Sasuke was playing with Itachi's toys and the other during Tenten and Temari's match in Chūnin Exam Round 2. Abilities Chakra Itachi has average chakra reserves but he can fight as if he has more as in the battle with Shukaku after the Konoha Invasion. Sharingan Itachi awakened his Sharingan after his team was killed during an S-rank mission. He wielded it quite expertly since awakening it. He was quite exceptional at genjutsu second only to Shisui himself. Mangekyō Sharingan Itachi's use of the Mangekyō Sharingan was exceptional as well. He mastered the use of the Tsukuyomi and the Amaterasu quite early on. The Susanoo awakened during his and Sasuke's battle with Gaara going out of control after being wounded by Sasuke during their fight in Chūnin Exam Round 3. Even in this short battle, Itachi overused his Mangekyō Sharingan and was later dealt a fatal wound en route for reinforcements. Genjutsu Itachi is very good in genjutsu as he awakened the time-bending genjutsu, Tsukuyomi in his left Mangekyō Sharingan. His use in this genjutsu is mostly for psychological torture or extracting information. Nature Transformation As an Uchiha, Itachi has an affinity to Fire Release showing exceptional skill in it. He also could use the Amaterasu, a dōjutsu that awakened in Itachi's right eye. This is the highest version of fire's nature transformation. Bukijutsu Itachi was excellent at using a short sword akin to Shisui. He learned all from Shisui. Itachi was also exceptional at shurikenjutsu. Part I The Chūnin Exams Itachi tutors his brother on the written portion of the Chūnin Exams. When Sasuke passes Round 1, he congratulates him on passing and explains Sasuke about the basics of Round 2. Upon hearing that Sasuke safely passed Round 2, he immediately made haste to the tower to watch the matches. he decides to play a prank on the current battle. He casts Amaterasu and instantly disappears. He puts it out just as quickly. Itachi was in the audience during Round 3. He cheers on Naruto during his match with Neji. Konoha Invasion and His Death Itachi was the first to notice something wrong during Sasuke's battle with Gaara. The explosion rang in the Hokage's booth and Itachi immediately went into action. He fights the invaders and questions why the Sound and the Sand are working together. He catches a glimpse of Sasuke taking off after Gaara. He defeats the opponent he was currently fighting and chases after Sasuke. He arrived on the scene with Sasuke on his knees in the bough of a tree and Naruto frozen in place. Sasuke rights himself and charges at Gaara. Itachi joins him and after a grueling fight, he retreats. Itachi makes haste back to the village for reinforcements and when he arrives he feels a sharp sting in his back and he keels over. He wakes up on a hospital bed. The doctor told him to not move. Itachi flashes between unconsciousness and consciousness. He saw Sasuke and Naruto between bouts and tells him more about the Mangekyō Sharingan. Itachi uses his last burst of energy to show Sasuke his Sharingan's tomoe seal. He then dies.